Trapped in the Circus of Fear
240px Trapped in the Circus of Fear Tagline It's the scariest show on Earth! Author(s) R.L. Stine Cover artist Tim Jacobus Publisher Scholastic Media type Print (Paperback) Release date August 1998 Pages 131 Number of Endings 26 Series Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Series number 3 Saga None Previous book Return to Terror Tower Next book One Night in Payne House Trapped in the Circus of Fear is the third of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was preceded by Return to Terror Tower and followed by One Night in Payne House. On the front cover was an image of an evil clown who was grinning while juggling skulls. A big top circus tent was behind him in the background. This tagline says "It's the scariest show on Earth!". Plot You and your friend, Richie do a great performance at a circus camp. As a reward, both of you are allowed to participate in a real circus. At the beginning of the book, you must choose only three items out of a list to take to the circus. Bad Endings *Getting pinned by a knife. *Squashed flat by Geyorg. *Geyorg strangles you to death when you try to give Mr. Peepers a bag of peanuts. *Mistress Barborous turns your fingers into tufts of cotton candy. *You escaped the circus but accidentally left Richie and the freaks behind. *Bostini devours you. *Your head is bitten off, however, Mistress Barbarous attaches your ears on the sides of the neck. *You and Richie become Siamese twins joined at the stomach. *Becoming a human cannonball. *Getting thrown into a jar of goop. *Lions attack you for pointing. *You're scolded for cracking the whip at a lion. *You're squashed inside a clown car with Richie. *Permanantly become a clown. *You escape the circus but forever smell awful. One year later, you returned to the circus and place yourself in the jar. * Your mom shows up to the circus while your a clown, and is picked as a volunteer. The clowns tease your mom by poking her ticklish ribs and stomach,making her giggle. The clowns then take her into the back of the tent and tie her ankles to the tightrope, and take off her shoes. The clowns then take turns tickling your moms sensitive soles with extra large feathers, making her laugh until tears come out of her eyes. The clowns tickle your moms bare wet until she laughs too hard and falls to the ground. *Fall off a tightrope. *You take too long to decide what to do with the ball of twine and you fall to your death. *The knife thrower throws his knife at a rope holding the safety net. *Fall flat on your face for missing the trapeze. *Dancing forever. *The bullwhip wraps you up. Good Endings *By doing the word search, you were able to survive getting attacked by the lions and provided with helpful tips. *The entire story was all a dream and you decide not to go to the circus. *You destroy Mistress Barbarous' powers by snatching her pendant. *You turn Mistress Barbarous into a gorilla and change all the freaks back to normal. *You show Bostini the photos, causing him to cry. You sold it to a tabloid where everyone starts snickering at you. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Villainesses